


Ночные разговоры

by tavvitar



Series: Еще шанс [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Почему все так сложно, думает Тони. Почему Стив не может просто брать? И почему Тони так хочется научиться брать тоже — но у него никак не получается?





	Ночные разговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - через месяц после "Еще шанс".
> 
> "... прокололся именно на щенке когда-то" - история раскрытия тайны личности Железного Человека в комиксах выглядит следующим образом: Тони Старк годами скрывал, кто он, лишил себя личной жизни и остатков репутации, и все это в итоге кончилось тем, что на улице плакал мальчик, у которого убежал щенок, прямо под машину. Тони как стоял посреди улицы - призвал костюм и спас собаку. Тут должен быть фейспалм и сорок сердец.

Тони просыпается от того, что кровать прогнулась. Может, самый дурацкий способ выйти из кошмара — но не самый плохой. Он резко садится на постели, практически влетая в чьи-то объятия… Стива. Конечно, Стива, это он, он живой и теплый, он не лежит неподвижно со щитом на груди, а Тони не стоит на коленях рядом с ним, и стены не сдвигаются, и...

— Тони, Тони, все хорошо, чш-ш, все хорошо...

Шея у него холодная. Тони прижимается к ней горящим лицом, дышит жадно — улицей, почти выветрившимся одеколоном, потом... жизнью. Все нормально. Никаких могильных червей, и никаких ссохшихся мумий с синими от ярости глазами.

— Когда ты вернулся? — сипит Тони.

— Только что. — Стив гладит его по спине широкой ладонью. — Джарвис сказал — ты заснул рано, и я...

«И ты знаешь, что тогда бывает» — думает Тони, обхватывая Стива руками.

— Не расскажешь, что снилось? — спрашивает Стив тихо.

Тони мотает головой. Не тот случай. Иногда он отвечает на такой вопрос — когда снится Красная комната, или Хэппи, который бьется в агонии, пока Тони душит его розеткой от аппарата искусственного дыхания, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Но когда ему снится Стив — мертвый Стив на железном полу хэликэрриера, скрюченный ссохшийся Стив на лабораторном столе, Стив, истекающий кровью на мраморных ступенях — Тони мотает головой. Стив не виноват в этом, хотя и считает иначе, и эту страницу надо закрыть. Тони сможет, надо только подождать еще немного. Еще совсем немного привыкнуть к тому, что месяц назад казалось совершенно невозможным — и до сих пор кажется, но это ничего, надо просто...

— Там я, да?

Тони вздрагивает. Дыхание замирает в груди. Надо бы поднять голову — в конце-то концов, ему скоро сорок и он мужчина, а не истеричная дамочка — но вместо этого он только крепче вжимается в крепкую шею, в широкое плечо, прячется, как трусливая собака в конуре. Хотя черт, Стив слишком большой и теплый для конуры. Противоречие, которое Тони никак не может разрешить — как все это сочетается. Как ОНИ сочетаются. Стив кладет ладонь ему на щеку, пытаясь повернуть к себе, встретиться взглядами — и это значит, что время на решение вышло.

— Мне снится, что ты умер, — говорит он глухо. — Что я пришел на хэликэрриэр, куда доставили твое тело, и пытаюсь говорить с тобой, но ты не слышишь.

Стив прерывисто вздыхает, и Тони чувствует, как ворочается внутри вина — будто шар из колючей проволоки. Ему не надо было это знать.

— Я жив, Тони. Я с тобой. Я... — Тони поднимает голову, чтобы спокойно и твердо сообщить, что все это он знает. — ... люблю тебя.

У него тяжелый взгляд — слишком много беспокойства и желания убедить. Тони прогибает под этой тяжестью — как под слишком большой нагрузкой при тренировке. Того и гляди, сорвет спину. Он трет лицо руками.

— Я знаю, Стив, правда. Это пройдет.

Стив кивает, расстегивает рубашку. На белой майке видны темные пятна пота.

— Я ополоснусь и приду, ладно?

— Угу, — отвечает Тони, жмурясь.

— Не уходи никуда, хорошо?

На этот раз Тони фыркает: уходить? после того, как они фактически не виделись два дня, а если виделись, то на работе, а не в собственном спальне? Серьезно? Стив, кажется, понимает все правильно — улыбается и легко целует Тони в губы. И шепчет:

— Я так соскучился.

Как только дверь за ним закрывается, Тони падает обратно на подушку и прикрывает глаза. Третий час ночи. Получается пять часов сна, не так плохо... Из неплотно прикрытой двери доносится шум воды. На Тони вдруг накатывает паника, да такая, что дышать тяжело. Он встает с постели, накидывает халат, оглядывается по сторонам — слишком тесно и душно, слишком много лишнего, чужого, никогда ему не принадлежавшего. Край одеяла, почти упавшего на пол, трется о лодыжки, как кот. Тони терпеть не может котов, и вообще животных — хотя, помнится, прокололся именно на щенке когда-то — над этим не умилялся только ленивый, а он сгорал со стыда, потому что в такую идиотскую историю только он и мог попасть, после всех-то усилий.

Ступеньки.

Он сидит на ступеньках между вторым и третьим этажом.

Вот же черт.

Тони встает и поднимает голову. Галактика, которой он так и не дал имени, выглядит такой близкой — хотя с тем, что у него есть, он не доберется до нее и за всю жизнь. Он протягивает руку к оранжевому ядру и не дотягивается, конечно. Только звездный свет оседает на пальцах... нет, не звездный. Просто свет от лифтовых ламп.

— Тони?

Голос у Стива растерянный и сердитый, что и нормально. Обещал ведь никуда не уходить. Вообще-то надо откликнуться — но Тони стоит на месте и молчит из непонятного упрямства тела, которое категорически отказывается открывать рот. Черт бы его побрал!

— С тобой все... О господи, Тони!

Он закрывает собой галактику, и свет, и вообще все, и если честно — Тони этого не хочет. Не просто не хочет — ненавидит. А Стив гладит ладонями его щеки, и ладони у него мокрые. Тони передергивает.

— Ты что? А?

Тони качает головой — наконец-то, ожил! Стив вздыхает тяжело и садится на ступени. И смотрит на него снизу вверх, как Тони на галактику. От этого взгляда хочется провалиться на три этажа вниз, прямиком в мастерскую, и забаррикадироваться там на несколько суток.

— Я тебя обидел чем-нибудь? — спрашивает Стив

— Все в порядке, — цедит Тони сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Тогда какого черта?

Если бы он знал! Вернее, если бы мог это сказать — было бы намного легче. Но при одной мысли об этом Тони скручивает в узел и хочется выпить.

_«Ты ошибся во мне»_

_«Ты не можешь меня любить»_

_«Я не хочу ничего этого»_

Королева драмы, твою мать. Он читает это в глазах Стива, хотя не видит их, потому что смотрит себе под ноги, как раз туда, где находятся вожделенные три этажа вниз. И центр земли: если уж мечтать, то с размахом.

— Тони, поговори со мной.

— Нет.

Стив вздыхает.

— Ладно. Тогда хоть посиди со мной.

Эти просительные интонации еще хуже, чем взгляды. Тони опускается на ступени и, помедлив, обнимает Стива одной рукой. Стив тут же трется щекой о его плечо. А он-то думал, что нельзя ненавидеть себя сильнее — под солнечным сплетением как будто кусок льда разрастается.

— Что ты, а?

Стив не заслужил этого, вот что. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы сутки драться с демоном, сложенным из костей погибших от Великого китайского голода, а потом прилетать из Токио в Нью-Йорк и терпеть чужие сложности в три часа ночи. И поэтому Тони не должен ничего говорить, потому что жалкая правда сейчас неуместна еще больше, чем обычно. И если он прямо сейчас не встанет и не скажет «пойдем спать» и, может быть, не найдет в себе сил на минет, если Стиву он будет нужен — то это будет лишним подтверждением того, насколько же Тони Старк больной ублюдок.

— Знаешь, пока я летел домой, все время думал о тебе, — тихо говорит Стив, и Тони накрывает еще одной волной вины и полной нереальности происходящего. — Думал — вернусь, снова увижу тебя... а мы вместе. Как это, а?

Тони моргает. Стив шумно вздыхает ему в плечо и стукается о него лбом.

— До сих пор не могу осознать, что так повезло. Что тот Тони смог отправить меня обратно. Знаешь, там был момент, когда я вдруг на одну минуту перестал надеяться. А потом посмотрел на него — стоит, что-то себе бормочет под нос, машет руками над чертежами и в волосах отвертка. И у меня отлегло от сердца, потому что... он же был ты. Тони Старк. И я должен был просто на него положиться.

— Тебе снились кошмары? — вдруг спрашивает Тони.

— Угу. Я разнес спальню щитом во сне.

— От меня отбивался?

Стив невесело усмехается.

— От себя. Стоял на пороге, не давал к тебе пройти. А ты кричал.

— Мне все время снится, что ты мертв, — выдыхает Тони прежде, чем успевает остановиться. Будто... взрыв.

— А мне — что я тебя убил, — эхом откликается Стив. — И я понимаю, что ты меня простил, но не могу понять, как.

Тони долго молчит, осмысливая то, что услышал, и в груди тает, расслабляется, раскалывается от ударов сердца — бух, бух.

— Ну, ты ведь меня тоже простил — в конце концов говорит он неуверенно. И помедлив, добавляет: — Я тоже не понимаю, как.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — говорит Стив, обнимая его обеими руками.

— М?

— Мы идеально друг другу подходим.

И Тони смеется — хрипло, как больная сова, и осколки льда колют горло.

— Пойдем спать, Стив.

— Ага. — Стив снова утыкается лицом ему в шею, и Тони гладит его по спине, чувствуя, как расслабляются тяжелые мышцы. — Полежишь со мной под одним одеялом немного?

— Ладно.

Голые, они прижимаются друг к другу, сплетаются руками и ногами, влипают друг в друга телами, одинаково блаженно вздыхая от ощущения живого, родного тепла. Стив тычется Тони в ухо холодным носом, и Тони в отместку изгибается, пытаясь прижать к нему ледяную ступню. Стив фыркает, ловит его между своих ступней, широких, горячих, костистых. И шепчет:

— Обожаю твои ноги.

— Фетишист, — бормочет Тони, улыбаясь — эта сторона Стива до сих пор его смущает, да так, что он ни разу не позволил ему сделать что-то... полноценное.

— И что теперь? — ворчливо спрашивает Стив, как будто стыдясь. Тони моментально пытается приподняться и заглянуть ему в лицо — но Стив не дает. — Куда! Лежи, ты обещал!

— Ладно, ладно... ты не обиделся?

— На что?

— На то, что я назвал тебя фетишистом.

— Это констатация факта вообще-то, — смеется Стив. — Если что меня и расстраивает, так это то, что я не могу сказать о тебе то же самое.

— То есть?

Молчание, которое следует за этим, Тони очень не нравится. Настолько не нравится, что растаявший было ком снова начинает собираться в груди. Стив... разочарован?

— Господи, нет! — Стив быстро целует его в плечо, и Тони понимает, что сказал это вслух. Черт бы побрал все на свете! — Просто мне кажется, что ты стесняешься меня, вот и все.

Это он называет «вот и все»!

— Например? — интересуется Тони, испытывая очень детское чувство человека, которого застали за разглядыванием непристойных журналов.

— Ну... — Судя по голосу, Стив тоже смущен, и это делает все проще — как всегда в таких ситуациях, на которые они напарываются с завидной регулярностью все эти двадцать три дня вместе. — Иногда ты скулишь, когда тебе хорошо и я... э-э-э... сверху, и всегда обрываешь себя.

— Может, это у меня естественное!

— Может, — отвечает Стив покорно и опять целует его, теперь куда-то возле уха, и безошибочно попадает в такое место, от прикосновения к которому у Тони всегда ноги подкашиваются, если он стоит. — Жалко. Мне нравится.

— Нравится?

— Ну да.

— Как я скулю?

— Угу. Хотя, может, и хорошо, что ты этого не делаешь, потому что я могу кончить просто от этого. С другой стороны...

Он возбужден, Тони чувствует это своим членом, который тоже уже буквально прилип к животу.

— Что с другой стороны?

— С другой стороны, я всегда могу тебе отсосать, после того, как кончу в твою задницу от того, как ты скулишь подо мной...

«Сучка» — Тони слышит это совершенно ясно в оборвавшемся голосе Стива. И еще буквально слышит звон собственных яиц, которые секунду назад точно не напоминали музыку ветра. Он фыркает от этой мысли — прямо Стиву между ключиц. Тоже — безошибочно: Стив тихо охает и прижимает его еще плотнее, тиская за ягодицы.

— Можно попробовать, — хрипло говорит Тони.

— Сейчас?

— Если хочешь.

— А ты хочешь?

— А по мне непонятно?

Стив тихо смеется и лижет его в то местечко возле уха — широко, как ластящийся пес. Тони вздыхает от удовольствия — а в следующую секунду Стив оказывается сверху и целует его с вдумчивой страстью.

— Тебе это нравится? — спрашивает он с нажимом, когда поцелуй заканчивается, и Тони становится одновременно страшно и весело. Как первый полет.

— Еще бы. Ты так это делаешь, как будто перед тобой дело всей жизни.

Стив жмурится довольно и трется бедрами.

— И ты не имеешь ничего против плохих слов в постели?

Тони, улыбаясь, прикусывает губу, делая вид, что занят размышлениями.

— У меня встает только от того, как ты произносишь это «плохие слова», — намеренно растягивая слова, говорит он. — Страшно подумать, что со мной будет, если ты скажешь что-то вроде «блядь».

Зрачки Стива расширяются, и Тони ловит что-то в потемневших глазах... что-то странное, но это, пожалуй, подождет. Точно подождет, потому что Стив наклоняется к его уху и шепчет, едва касаясь губами:

— Я сейчас сделаю так, что ты будешь думать только о своей дырке, Тони. Всей своей умной головой ты будешь думать только о своей дырке, чувствовать только ее и то, что я с ней делаю. А я буду много что делать, Тони.

У него перехватывает дыхание примерно на середине этой сказанной с большим чувством речи — от предвкушения, от страха, от желания. Но чувство полета все еще с ним, так что Тони прищуривается и с сомнением произносит:

— Ну, вариантов всего два — лизать и трахать. Или ты проявишь фантазию?

Правильно, все правильно — судя по тому, что взгляд Стива стекленеет и он сильнее вжимается бедрами в Тони.

— Переворачивайся на живот, — глухо говорит Стив.

— Тогда слезь с меня, — улыбается Тони и опять видит это — темное, ускользающее, но не сейчас, потом, потом... Стив скатывается с него, и Тони разворачивается, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. И широко раздвигает ноги.

Темно. Темно и тихо, и Стив не делает совсем ничего — просто смотрит и дышит часто, а Тони очень хочется почувствовать его на себе — тяжелого, горячего, со всеми этими его скульптурными мышцами и бухающим в спину сердцем. Стив словно мысли читает — ложится сверху, удерживаясь на руках, утыкается губами в макушку, а каменным членом между ягодиц — и шепчет:

— Какой же ты... мой.

Тони улыбается, и лицо у него горит — все правильно, твой, чей еще... Стив целует его в затылок, скользит вниз всем телом, оставляя след из поцелуев на шее, на позвоночнике, на плечах, на лопатках и пояснице. Тони стонет, приподнимая бедра, и Стив лижет его между ягодиц и гладит под коленями, оглаживает ладонями ноги, прикусывает у щиколотки, умудряясь ласкать пальцами дырку. Тони хорошо до стона — и он стонет глухо, задыхаясь в темноте и жаре. Под веками вспыхивают и гаснут алые пятна, и все тело, кажется, пульсирует им в такт, разгорается медленно и неотвратимо. Стив широко раздвигает ему ягодицы, его щеки чуть царапают кожу — но только чуть, побрился, предусмотрительный, черт бы его побрал. В этом есть что-то нелепое и фантастическое, как... как в цеппелине. Тони тихо смеется, приподнимая голову, оглядывается назад. Стив смотрит ему в глаза — разгоряченный, взмокший, смущенно облизывает губы.

— Что?

Тони вытягивает вперед руки и, приподнявшись, изгибается всем телом, как кот. Стив выдыхает резко, его член скользит по коже, скользкий, твердый. Тони поводит плечами — и укладывается обратно, раздвигая ноги до предела, раскрываясь — бери, ну!

— Я рехнусь когда-нибудь, — бормочет Стив и шлепает его двумя ладонями по заднице. А потом его губы — на пояснице, его пальцы мнут и ласкают, а язык спускается все ниже, и... и черт, черт… Тони ничего не видит, он только чувствует, и это как невесомость — странно, страшно, прекрасно. Стив там хлюпает ртом непристойно, и влезает глубже в дырку, и гладит яйца, а потом его пальцы уже внутри, а он все лижет и лижет, как будто не может оторваться, как будто ему нравится это так же сильно, как Тони, и нет сил прекратить. Горячо, тесно, нечем дышать; Тони трется по постель в такт движению пальцев и языка, и воздух вырывается из горла со всхлипом, со стоном:

— Еще, еще, еще, ах, ах, у-у-у...

Стив почти рычит, и Тони падает лицом в подушку, пытаясь заглушить этот проклятый скулеж, он кусает губы, кусает ткань, во рту противно и мокро — а Стив снова шлепает его ладонью, раздвигает, раскрывает, кружит кончиком языка, дразня, вынуждая...

— Сти-ииив...

— Что?

— По... полижи...

— Так? — Стив коротко, едва касаясь, лижет края, и Тони вжимает в простыни, влажные от пота.

— Да... и еще...

— Что?

— Туда...

— Куда, Тони?

Он целует горящую от шлепков задницу, гладит поясницу, уходя слишком далеко. Это нестерпимо и пусто, Тони весь дрожит, пытается приподнять бедра, пытаясь обойтись без слов, и сдается, когда Стив снова ложится на него — горячий, тяжелый, желанный.

— Потрахай меня языком, — шепчет Тони. — Мою дырку. Хочу твой язык в свою задницу, и пальцы, и член, Стив, прошу, выеби меня, я твой, я все, что....

— Чш-шш, — Стив слегка прикусывает его за ухо, трется о задницу — как он терпит, Тони бы уже сошел с ума, да он и сошел, — Молчи. Теперь молчи. Но я должен знать, что тебе нравится. Покажи мне, как тебе нравится.

Тони стонет хрипло, вздергивает бедра. Головка упирается между ягодиц — и он готов, готов к этому, он хочет прямо сейчас, но Стив никуда не торопится, кажется. Стив сползает вниз и снова начинает вылизывать его, выглаживая пальцами внутри, растягивая, хотя зачем, зачем, они так часто делают это, что можно и так... Хочется невыносимо, прямо сейчас; Он запрокидывает голову, стонет, скулит, чуть не плачет от желания — вот сейчас, прямо сейчас — а Стив вталкивает в него смазку и гладит изнутри, Стив целует его между лопаток и прикусывает плечо, упираясь головкой в дырку.

— Тони? — хрипит он

Да, да, вот сейчас и вот так, ну пожалуйста, хочу тебя, возьми — тонко, на одной ноте, и ничего больше нет, кроме этого оглушающего звука и закушенных губ, кроме медленно входящего в задницу члена и горячего дыхания в затылок.

— Вот так, Тони, вот, молодец, покажи мне — хочешь? Хочешь мой член, хочешь меня?

Стив двигается сильно, плавно, стискивает локтями с боков, вжимается бедрами, будто хочет весь уйти в распластанное под ним тело Тони, слиться с ним — и не может, и потому бьется в него, долбится все более грубо. Тони уже даже не скулит — вскрикивает, пытаясь двигаться вместе со Стивом, пытаясь говорить, как он просил — без слов. Стив выходит из него, тянет вверх, пытаясь поставить на четвереньки; Тони оборачивается и втягивает его в поцелуй, трахает языком податливый жадный рот — еще, еще, хочу. Стив гладит его живот, бока, сжимает в ладони член — и Тони снова срывается на тонкий скулеж, подставляясь. Свет реактора лежит на кровати узкими синими полосами, пробиваясь сквозь пальцы Стива.

— Ты такая сучка, Тони, — шепчет Стив, загоняя ему на всю длину.

Тони вскрикивает и закрывает глаза, оставляя только скольжение члена в растраханной заднице, и поцелуи между лопаток, и собственные пальцы, стискивающие член, и этот шепот:

— Охуеть как ты даешь, тебя трахать и трахать, такой горячий, я тебя к кровати привяжу и буду иметь в обе дырки — хочешь ведь, а, Тони, в задницу резиновый, в глотку мой, и подумать только, что у тебя никого не было, а ты так сосешь, у тебя и правда во всем талант, и боже мой, Тони, как я хочу быть как ты, чтоб тебе было со мной так же хорошо, чтобы ты знал, как я хочу тебя, как люблю, как... горячий, мой, люблю, То-оониии...

Стив захлебывается — словами, дыханием, движением, а у Тони больше нет сил, он почти падает, но Стив подхватывает его и снова тянет вверх, усаживая к себе на колени, и трахает, как заведенный, впиваясь пальцами в бедро, обхватив рукой поперек груди. Это идеально — чувствовать себя с ним, на нем, окруженный, сжатым, вместе, это так хорошо, что Тони даже не нужно дрочить себе, чтобы стонать и скулить, умирать от наслаждения и благодарности, ныряя в поцелуй. Его пальцы вплетаются Стиву в волосы, и когда тот кончает с низким стоном, Тони ловит его дрожь губами.

В паху болит, и мокрая задница липнет к чужой коже. Стив тяжело дышит ему в плечо, по-прежнему удерживая на себе. Тони ерзает, всхлипывая, пытаясь поймать еще хоть немного движения, сжимает дыркой обмякающий член. Стив охает и прижимается губами к его шее, а потом кладет голову ему на плечо, а ладонь — на член, и начинает покачиваться, снова толкаясь внутрь.

— Ты такой мягкий внутри, — бормочет он хрипло, — такой мягкий... ты так часто подставляешься, любишь это, правда? Я тоже люблю. Так хорошо тебя иметь, если б я раньше знал, как хорошо, я бы каждый день тебя вылизывал, и сосал тебе, вообще бы с колен не вставал — только бы ты мне дал потом, дырку твою жадную выебать, и чтобы ты скулил вот так, и не боялся со мной. Не бойся, давай, кончи на мне, хочу посмотреть, пожалуйста, хороший мой, кончи на мне, давай, ну!

И Тони кончает, разумеется — от мягких толчков в заднице, от крепких рук, от грязных слов, кончает, скуля и задыхаясь, пока Стив шепчет ему:

— Да, милый, да, вот так...

Он гладит его, и целует, рука скользкая, губы нежные. Тони обмякает в объятии. Замирает так, впитывая ощущения: тепло, легкая неловкость (у Стива снова встал, вот же черт) покой, защищенность, и где-то там, на дне, где всегда был страх потери — тихое эхо «хочу быть как ты». Глаза слипаются, тело будто свинцовое — или пуховое, безвольное. Стив осторожно приподнимает его, снимает с себя, и укладывается рядом, натягивая одеяло на них обоих. Тони, уже засыпая, подгребает его к себе поближе и бормочет в грудь:

— Извини, я просто...

Стив смеется и укладывает голову ему на плечо.

— Просто я тебя затрахал. — Он целует его возле реактора, тепло, так тепло... — Спасибо, Тони.

Сон накатывает неотвратимой волной, и Тони последним проблеском сознания понимает вдруг, что должен задать Стиву вопрос.

— Ты спал с тем Старком?

Стив вздрагивает — но ответ Тони уже не нужен даже не поэтому. Когда лежишь головой слева на чьей-то груди и задаешь неожиданный вопрос — всегда сможешь отличить правду от лжи. Если Стив, конечно, молчит, собираясь солгать.

— Один раз. То есть — одну ночь.

Теперь приходит очередь Тони молчать — чтобы понять, что он сейчас чувствует. Ревность? Нет, глупо ревновать к самому себе — хотя Стив рассказывал, что тот Старк все-таки другой. Обиду? Это больше похоже на правду: насколько же другим был тот Старк, если получил без проблем то, о чем Тони даже мечтать отчаялся. А если не настолько другим — чего ему это стоило? И почему, мать вашу, ему вообще понадобился кэп — у него ведь есть своей?!

Стив, обеспокоенный, видимо, его молчанием, ворочается. Тони послушно убирает голову на подушку, продолжая размышлять — кажется, он вот-вот поймет...

— Тони, что бы ты там ни думал — это не то.

— Я еще ничего не думаю.

— Оно и видно! — Стив тяжело вздыхает и, повернувшись набок, кладет голову на согнутую руку. — Посмотри на меня.

Тони смотрит, и даже улыбается. Искренне — потому что он ведь и правда ничего не думает. Мало ли что там было между его копией (не совсем копией, совершенно нет) и Стивом, который оказался совершенно один в чужом мире. Опять. Да еще после того, как схлопотал пулю в войне, которую выиграл Тони. Так что он усмехается — мол, все в порядке — а Стив хмурится и снова вздыхает.

— Я знал, что ты догадаешься, — говорит он, и никакой вины в его голосе нет, и это прекрасно, потому что ну какая вина! — Тони, это не то, что ты думаешь. Я помог ему. А он помог мне.

— В чем? — интересуется Тони и прямо-таки бесится от сварливых ноток в собственном голосе. Пакость какая.

— Это не совсем прилично, — ворчит Стив, опуская глаза.

Тони вдруг чувствует себя ужасно усталым. И к тому же идиотом.

— Стив, я же не спрашивал тебя о подробностях. Я просто спросил, было ли это — и ответ мне ясен. Можно закрыть тему.

— Да не буду я ее закрывать!

— Как хочешь. — Тони пожимает плечами и, вытянувшись на спине, закрывает глаза.

  
Стив долго и неподвижно молчит. Потом садится. Потом опять молчит. Потом уходит.

«Старк, ты просто умница. И было бы из-за чего!»

Тони ждет, что сейчас хлопнет дверь  — но ничего подобного. Стив просто надевает халат, долго стоит у окна с тяжелыми шторами. Потом распахивает его настежь. Запах июньской городской ночи заполняет спальню: цветущая сирень пополам с бензиновыми выхлопами и недавно прошедшим наконец-то дождем.

— Нас было трое, — говорит Стив, и Тони, как-то забыв про все, присвистнув, садится на кровати.

— Серьезно? Ты, он и...

— Ты, я и снова я, — усмехнувшись, отвечает он. — Ты не представляешь, как я позавидовал его капитану, когда осознал то, что они мне сказали. Что они вместе. А осознал я это только после того, как Тони потащил меня в постель. До этого было... просто странно. И тоскливо.

Тони может себе представить. Он, в конце концов, сидел над мертвым телом и все надеялся, что оно откроет глаза и что-нибудь ему скажет в ответ на запоздалую исповедь. А оно просто скрючилось и иссохло на другой день, как будто из-за того, что Тони заставил его выслушать. Хорошо, что к Стиву были добры, хорошо, что он попал куда надо, и...

— Он боялся! — с силой говорит Стив и бьет ладонью по раме — с куда меньшей силой, а то что бы от нее осталось. Тони вздрагивает.

— Кто — тот капитан?

Стив мотает головой. Тони окончательно перестает что-нибудь понимать: чего он мог бы бояться, родись в таком мире, где капитан все-таки принадлежит ему? Хотя Тони ведь и в своем повезло, а значит...

— Он боялся потерять своего кэпа, — говорит Тони задумчиво, и Стив отлипает, наконец, от темноты за окном. Подходит. Садится на кровать. Собирается было обнять — но удерживается, и Тони ему благодарен: не надо сейчас. Когда между ними сквозит из какой-то межпространственной дыры, это точно не поможет

— Боялся, да, — говорит Стив невесело. — Точно так же, как ты меня боишься.

— Вот что ты несешь!, — с досадой говорит Тони. И зря он так насчет объятий: надо, и еще как.

— Да брось, Тони, — с горечью говорит Стив, глядя на него поверх кольца его рук. — До меня долго доходило, но теперь-то я знаю. Ты боишься меня, и так было всегда. Я слишком поздно это понял — вот как раз когда оказался в этом параллельном Нью-Йорке.

— Угу. Так тебя боюсь, что дрался и лаялся с тобой десять лет. Знаешь, Стив, это обидно, в конце концов.

— И чего тебе это стоило? — спрашивает Стив мягко.

У Тони как-то пропадает дар речи. Серьезно? Стив, которого он знает столько лет — серьезно спрашивает его об этом? Видит вообще возможность вопроса? Только этого Тони и не хватало! ничего, он сейчас соберется.

— Ну, ты мой друг, — говорит он рассудительно. — Это, конечно, не было легко, но если я считаю, что ты не прав, то я всегда...

— Ты даже сейчас меня боишься, — вздыхает Стив. — Он вот так же боялся своего капитана — а я ведь видел, как они друг на друга смотрят. И все-таки тот Старк боялся его потерять — а почему?! Он же... господи, он же всего лишь любил секс! Он был как я — но я никогда не боялся, что кто-то станет судить меня за то, что я есть, а он... и ты... Да к черту!

Он притягивает к себе Тони и обнимает так, что ребра хрустят, тяжело дышит в шею — пока у Тони в голове беззвучно взрывается водородная бомба. Или десяток водородных бомб. И еще пара древних пороховых складов впридачу.

— Он так боялся, Тони. И все-таки ввязался в это. Спроси я его, он бы сказал, что капитан Америка уже и секс понимает только из альтруизма, и еще бы бровями поиграл — ты бы знал, какая это язва! Но он боялся, что все потеряет. Все — это я. В смысле — его Стивен Роджерс. Даже я испугался в какой-то момент — но тамошний кэп хороший парень, он понимает, что к чему.

— Ты тоже хороший парень, черт бы тебя побрал, — ворчит Тони из объятия, потому что это единственное, на что он может найти ответ.

— Видимо, он тоже так подумал — потому что иначе я бы, наверно, так и не понял ничего. Не понял бы, как сильно ты мне нужен, и не в качестве партнера для спарринга, и точно не как боксерская груша! Я хотел отблагодарить, понимаешь? Дать все, что тебе не дал... думал — вдруг я не вернусь обратно? Я делал все, что он хотел, и как хотел — а я знал, чего он хочет. Его кэп не знал, потому что Тони боялся. А меня бояться не надо было. И потом, — Стив снова горько усмехается, — мы одинаковые.

Тони долго осмысливает эту тираду— что довольно затруднительно, потому что взрывы все еще продолжаются, а пожарная служба что-то не спешит на помощь. И в конце концов спрашивает:

— Так есть что-то, что ты хочешь, но я не могу тебе дать?

Стив вздыхает — кажется, совершенно безнадежно, и у Тони падает сердце. А потом поднимает его лицо ладонью к себе. И говорит очень мягко, гладя по щеке:

— Можешь. И даешь. Постоянно. Только ты зря сделал из меня кумира, Тони. Я не какой-то бог. Я несовершенен. Я во многом проигрываю тебе. Я не могу судить тебя. Я такой же как ты. И как тот Старк. И как сотни людей на свете, которые хотят просто — чтобы все было хорошо, и стригут ногти, и ругаются, обжегшись об утюг, и хотят счастья. Я просто хочу быть счастливым, Тони. И хочу дать тебе счастье. Вот и все.

— Утюг на тебя бы не подействовал, — говорит Тони, завороженный его словами, и голосом, и взглядом, в котором плещется тихое, ласковое одиночество.

— Большой инопланетный утюг, заряженный напалмом.

Тони хрюкает и утыкается ему в грудь. Дурацкий разговор, да еще посреди ночи. Но кажется, Стиву он был нужен. И значит, Тони тоже.

Не ври, Старк. Тебе он был нужен намного больше.

Или не намного? Так же?

— Я постараюсь, Стив, — говорит он тихо. — Я постараюсь не бояться. Просто это трудно. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — отвечает Стив так же тихо. — Еще как.

Окно так и остается открытым. Тони лежит, глядя потолок, слушая ровное глубокое дыхание Стива рядом с собой. Почему-то вспоминается, как пару дней назад сделал Стиву минет во время завтрака. Забрался под стол и... Стив даже не видел его за краем скатерти - просто принимал ласку, стонал, а Тони ласкал его в темноте и проглотил все до капли. И знал, что Стиву это понравилось. На следующее утро Стив зашел к нему в мастерскую, поцеловал, это кончилось чем и должно было — у Тони встал... а Стив захотел быть снизу. И они так делали, пусть и нечасто, и не потому, что Стив был против — но это всегда было в кровати. Тони не мог — вот так, просто нагнуть его над верстаком и получить удовольствие. Просто не мог. И кажется, Стиву это не понравилось — потому что попытки повторить тот номер в столовой он пресек... а ведь было так хорошо...

Почему все так сложно, думает Тони. Почему Стив не может просто брать? И почему Тони так хочется научиться брать тоже — но у него никак не получается? А говорят, что любовь все упрощает... во всяком случае, секс. 

— Я попробую, Стив, — шепчет он одними губами. - Я очень сильно постараюсь.

fin


End file.
